THE NEW POKEMON (MEW) PART I
by JoKeR
Summary: An adult look at how Mew and Mewto came around...


July 5, 1997

Guyana, South America a new Pokémon was discovered deep in the jungle.

July 10, 1997

We christened the newly discovered Pokémon Mew.

Feb 6, 1998

Mew gave birth. We named the newborn Mewto.

Sep 1, 1998

Mewto is far too powerful. We have failed to curb its vicious tendencies...

July 4, 1997

The breeze stirred the thin wet leaves of the numerous trees of South America, as the quiet notes of the branches' chiming lulled the young American girl, Becky Terry, to sleep. She had worked in the mines in America and she had to haul large amounts of coal. Her whole body was well shaped; and she was very muscular, but not too much as to bulge. Her hair was at her hips, and it was a straight honey brown shade. Her eyes were a very sky blue; and her skin was a very pale white.

She was just about to fall into a peaceful slumber, when there was an unearthly scream. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around the small camp, there were only three tents, enough to hold three people each. The fire was about to go out, and then the far North zipper of the tent was being pulled open, rather hastily, they were fumbling with the zipper when Becky went over and unzipped it from the outside, the occupant falling out onto the dry dirt bellow her.

It was Professor Ryan, the Pokémon professor from Japan, he was about seventy, but looked like he was about eighty, his frail, yet strong body, and his thick gray hair; not like Becky, she was only twenty-three. He looked up from the ground with a look of puzzlement, he must have thought that she had screamed, "Are you okay Ms. Terry?"

Becky helped Scott up and chuckled, "Me? You're the one falling all over the ground," Scott looked around, still puzzled, "Professor, do you know who that was?"

"Ms. Terry, the others," he pointed to the tents, " are all, I think, asleep! So it probably could not have been them."

"I think it came from that way," Becky pointed into the jungle, a small commotion ended when her finger finally came to a stop on some bushes.

"I'll go check it out, I don't think it would be anything dangerous at this range."

Scott was at the forest's edge, when Becky caught up beside him, "I'll go with you, no need splitting up." She than gave a quiet laugh, almost a whimper.

The walked into the damp rain forest, Scott in front, and Becky 'watching the back'.

They had stumbled upon a fresh trail; fresh branches were freshly broken in numerous parts, to tell which way whoever or whatever had just come through here to follow. Scott was looking at the branches, and following the newer traces; a twist of a branch here, a ripped leaf here, there were little things everywhere.

Scott stopped abruptly and Becky bumped into him, sending him forward, and her tripping over his legs, and on to him, "Stay still, don't move." Scott whispered below his breath, "There is something up ahead, it is something I have never seen before. What could it be?" His voice was at a near panic.

The light was very dark now, and they had left without a flashlight; they could only see a large shadow. It was big, dark, and scary. The shadow leaped out of the bushes, and came towards them, it went to Becky first, it was furry with a wet soft nose. Becky was ready to scream, but not sure if that would frighten the beast or not, so she didn't. The animal rested its paw on her abdomen, it was very firm, but the animal was starting to dig its claws into her skin. The pain was overwhelming; but before she could let out a gasping cry, the claws dug into her flesh releasing a large amount of blood. The animal shot its head up and gave a large scream. It was the same cry that was heard in the camp.

Then a bright light turned on exposing Scott, and Becky lying on the forest floor, and on top of Becky, was a large jaguar, it was enormous, it was looking straight at the light, and it made a large growl, and then shot off into the trees.

"Are you two alright?" A young man behind the light said, he turned the light so it was facing a tree, but angled just right to brighten up the area.

Becky got up, and helped Scott up, "Yes, thank you, we were looking for someone screaming, and it turned out to be that jaguar. Good thing you showed up Steve."

Scott looked over to Becky, then up and down her body, his gaze stopping on her stomach, "Your hurt, you'll need some medical attention, quick."

"I'm okay, don't worry about me," she fibbed, she did not want to be rushed to the infirmary because of a little scratch, even though it was giving her much pain to breath.

Steve jumped down and, not being very gentle, pulled up her shirt, exposing her full stomach, by now the blood had seeped into her cut off jean shorts, they would probably be stained. "You look like you could use a few stitches, you have been cut up pretty good. You don't want your organs to fall out now do you?"

This statement only made matters worse, and Becky got scared.

Professor Ryan pulled down her shirt, yanking it out of Steve's hand, and then said, "Do not worry yourself little girl, you will be alright, you have probably had worse."

"Well, we should be heading back to camp, there is bound to be some Z's to have still tonight, " Steve said to Becky and Scott, "You want a ride, you are at least a mile from the camp."

Scott looked over at Becky, she looked really winded, "Sure, that would be great."

They all three loaded up into the off road jeep, Becky sat in the front with Steve, and Scott sat in the back.

Becky kept staring at Steve Dunray; he was about twenty-five, but he had lived almost his whole life, since he was about nine, in Africa, and he had quite a body, he was tanned a light brown, and his arms were very muscular, and his legs were very large, he could probably wrestle a lion; his hair was short, blonde, and straight; his eyes though, were a very dark, almost like two coals.

They did not speak throughout the whole ride. But their eyes were very watchful; Scott did not like the way that Becky looked at Steve, he had known him from other safaris, and Steve had a short temper.

July 5, 1997

Steve woke up right before sun set, he was always the first up in the morning, he had slept out on the dirt, he did not like tents, so he always slept outside. He went down to the river that was South of the camp, he had been here many times in his life, fishing and hunting; and he just loved that river, he slid into it, letting the current make his shorts and tee-shirt bloat up, he would do this often.

"So, you are up early, couldn't sleep?" Steve said not turning around, Becky was on the other side of the river, she was in a safari out fit: Light brown Shirt, matching shorts, large brown boots, socks up to her knees, and an over sized white safari hat. She had to push the rim up every once in a while, to keep it from falling to her nose.

Becky jumped when he said this, she did not know that he was there. "Uh, no, err, I..., Professor Ryan and I are going to go on a Pokémon hunt; and he wanted to make it early."

Steve turned at this, "You do know that there are no Pokémon in this rain forest, don't you? I have lived here almost my whole life, and have not ever seen a Pokémon."

Becky looked down at her boots, with a small frown, she was really looking forward to see a Pokémon.

Steve could not see her face because of the large hat, but he could read it anywise; he got out of the river, and went over to her, reaching under her hat, and gently grabbing her chin, and raising it up. Their eyes met, and he was baffled, he had just got this feeling, like he should be closer to her.

Becky looked into his eyes, and noticed that there was a longing, it was very silent for a long while.

Steve broke the silence, "I'm sorry," his hand pulled quickly away from her face, "If there is, in fact a Pokémon in this forest, the Professor is sure to find it."

Becky's eyes lit up, she had sensed that he was, his words came together, and her eyes quickly pulled from his, and looked down, "Oh, yes, yes, I would like that, to find a Pokémon."

Bob, one of the Pokémon scientists, walked down to the river. Becky and Steve both quickly jumped away from each other, waving to Bob as he looked up from filling a canteen of water; he waved back, and with a thoughtful glance at them, went back to the camp.

"Were is Professor Ryan?" Steve turned back to Becky.

Becky looked around, "He said he would meet me here. He probably had some packing or something."

Just then Scott came out of the trees towards the camp, he was weighted down with much equipment. Steve looked over at Becky, and noticed her worried look.

Steve jumped over the river, which was only about ten feet, and grabbed Professor right before he fell to the ground, "Let me help you with that," and with that, Steve lifted the all the bags, they weighed about two hundred pounds! How could such an old man manage all that weight?

He waded through the water and set down the bags, then went back and picked up Professor Ryan, and before he could protest, he waded back over to the other side of the river; and he put him down on the other side of the bank.

"Carrying people around like they're a babe, for goodness sake..." Scott was mumbling about.

"What is all this stuff? Are you sure you need all this Professor?" Becky was looking in the bags.

Professor Ryan went over to her and closed the bags, "Yes, yes, we need all this, but don't jumble it all up. It is for the Pokémon."

Steve came over and looked into the bags, "These bags are full of nothing but food and rocks!"

"Well yes, I had all my Pokémon in the PC, so I did not bring any, so I have to use bait and rocks." Professor said.

Becky's eye caught a little oblong case, and picked it up and opened it, "Oh, Professor, it is beautiful."

Scott looked over at what she had, and was instantly at her side, gently taking the what she had; it was a white marble flute, with Pokémon engraved on the sides. "That is not for you, it is very fragile."

"But Professor, I was only going to play it. I took band when I was in sixth grade, and I used the flute." Becky begged, she had never seen any flute so excellent until now.

Scott started thinking, hey, if she is as good as she says she is, maybe she is good enough to play the Pokéflute? She may be able to attract the one Pokémon that I have been looking for since I was a small boy. The one here that I seen when my parents had went to bed early, and I slept outside the tent in a sleeping bag, because I said I was going to be the guard, the Pokémon that started me out as a Poképroffesor. "Becky, you can use the flute, but you must play when and only when I tell you to."

Becky reached out and grabbed the flute, and gave Scott a big hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Steve asked, "Do you think I would be able to go Professor? I would be able to carry the luggage." Scott looked over at Steve, "Oh, yes boy, sure."

They all went into the forest together.

Becky was watching the monkeys and other animals that were playing in the trees, she just loved the way they played, and frolicked. Some of the more braver monkeys would even come down and let her feed them some of the bait Scott had brought.

Scott was in the front leading them deeper and deeper into the forest. He did not like that Steve had come along; they had been too close for his liking.

Steve was in the back, carrying the luggage, him and Becky would talk occasionally, he would tell her what kind of plants they saw, and what kind of animals.

They got to a small clearing in the woods and they decided to rest there.

They were there for about ten minutes when Scott said, "Becky, can you play the flute, then we can go into the under growth and wait to see if you have any affect."

Becky looked mystified, but she pulled out the lovely flute. She began to play, and the notes were lifted into the air as if they were one with the surroundings, the music was very lovely and cheerful, it made Becky want to laugh for joy, but she decided to keep playing, the music got louder, and more beautiful the more she played. Then there was silence, nothing, "How was that Professor?"

Scott was silent, so was Steve; then Scott said, "Come now into the trees, that was more than perfect."

They went into the woods and waited. Becky could not figure out why she had to play the flute and then run off. Then she looked at the flute; of course, the Pokémon pictures explain it all, this was a Pokéflute, she had read about it in a magazine, it was a relic found in some jungle, and it was priceless! And she was holding it in her hand!

She heard a noise and looked up, there in the clearing was a Pokémon, it was very cute, it was only about six inches tall; it was pale pink, furry, and cute; she just had to hold it.

Professor Ryan jumped out of the trees, and threw an Ultraball at the Pokémon, but the Pokémon started to glow, and in the blink of an eye a pink electric orb engulfed the Pokémon, making the Ultraball impossible to encircle it. "Blast you, you stupid Pokémon," yelled Scott, he was red in the face, and could barely stand, he fell down onto his rear, and started to rip up chunks of grass and dirt.

Steve was at his side immediately, "Are you okay?"

Scott looked up at him, "Do you think I look okay? I just lost my one chance to catch a never before seen Pokémon, because I am too old and slow."

"Oh Professor, you are not all that bad, maybe Steve can help, Steve?" Becky looked over at Steve, who was sweating and looking agitated.

"Me, I have never caught a, I have never SEEN a Pokémon in my life, let alone a never before seen Pokémon like that," he looked down at Scott and seen how dearly he was hurt, "but, I will do it for Scott, if that is what he wants."

Scott just sat there still mad, then he jumped up quickly, seldom had he been called by his name since he became a Professor, "You mean you will do it, for me!"

"Sure," Steve said looking at the joyous faces of Becky and Scott.

"I'll need to give you this," Professor Ryan reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a Pokéball, "this is not a regular Pokéball, it is a new Pokéball, if you can just get the this Pokéball to touch the Pokémon, it will catch it no matter the strength; it is called the Masterball. There are only two of these, and I have one, and I am giving it to you to catch that Pokémon."

Steve looked down at the ball that was just laid in his open palm, and was astonished, such a rare item, to be placed in his care.

"Becky," Scott looked around to see Becky's astonished gaze, "Becky, you will have to play the flute again, this time you cannot stop, you must keep playing."

Becky just nodded her head, and started playing. The music was once more blending with nature, it was so beautiful.

Steve had to shake his head to be rid of the flute and Becky's power.

The Pokémon was quicker in coming this time, Steve saw it before it even got to the clearing.

"Don't stop, keep playing," Scott whispered.

Steve rounded up like he had been taught when he was a small boy, and he looked straight at the Pokémon, he didn't see the others, he didn't see the trees, he didn't see anything, he just seen the Pokémon. He pulled back his hand, and got ready; his muscles bulged as he put all his strength in his arm. Then he threw it; the ball went with great force hitting the Pokémon in the head knocking it unconscious. There was a large flash as the ball opened and then engulfed the Pokémon in to the small confinement.

Becky stopped playing, and ran over to Steve, and rapped her arms around him, jumping up and down screaming, 'YOU DID IT YOU DID IT."

Scott looked at the Masterball; his final wish was fulfilled. No wait, he had to study the Pokémon first. That would take the rest of his living life. He slowly walked over to the Masterball and picked it up, finally.

From the excitement, Scott passed out. Just lying there on the ground.

"Uh-oh, what do we do?" asked Steve, "Should we go tell someone?"

Becky looked at him with a shocked open mouth, "Tell someone? Can't you just pick him and the bags up?"

He looked down at the professor, "He does look kind of peaceful don't he?"

There was Scott, lying face down in the mud, and Steve was saying that he looked peaceful, "Oh come on now, before he drowns. Steve? Steve?"

She looked around and Steve was gone, so was Scott and the bags. "Oh, so you are going to leave me out here, now aren't you?"

Steve then popped into the clearing beside her, he was carrying the bags over one shoulder and Scott on the other, "Aren't you coming Becky?"

"Argh," Becky's face turned a beet red, and she followed him through the trees.

The whole trip back was uneventful. But Scott got his head hit on some trunks a couple of times!

When they got to the camp everyone was there: Bob Brode, the Pokémon scientest; Mary Yoshia, the Medical doctor; Alan Stien, the weaopens expert; George Fredrick, the jet pilot; Helan Spaulding, Becky's best friend since birth; and Micheal Lee, Pokémon expert and Becky's uncle.

They were all just getting done with breakfast.

They saw that Steve was carrying Professor Ryan and so they all went over to check on him.

"What happened? Oh Professor, get him on the table," Mary cried out as Steve gently laid the limp body of Scott on the table.

Bob asked, "Becky, how did it go?"

Becky looked over at Steve, and then at Bob, whispering to him, "It went well."

"He's just fainted, get me a bucket of water," Mary told George.

George looked stunned, "Are you going to throw it on him to wake him up?"

"No, he is bleeding with scratches, and he has mud all over his face, and it might get infected," she looked down closer at some of the scratches, they were bruised too, "Do you know what hit him, he's got bruises every here."

Steve looked innocent, and said, "No, I wouldn't know."

George went off to go get water, and everyone except Becky, Helan, and Mary went back to their chores.

"So Becky, you and someone are getting closer," Helan mocked looking over at Steve.

"Helan, your so messed up," Becky looked over at Steve too, and barely caught a smile that was already there.

"You girls want to help me with this?"

They looked over to see Mary prying on Scott's hand. Becky recognised it and said, "That's the Masterball, there is a very rare Pokémon in there, Steve caught it!"

Mary finally gave up trying to pry the ball out of Scott's hand, when George showed up with the bucket of water, "It's about time, this poor man is probably bleeding to death while you are off jellyjabbering around."

She took the bucket and George ran off to the plane, she started to clean up Professor Ryan's face while the girls chatted about differant things.

Scott woke up with a start, scaring Mary to the point of collapsing, he instinctivly looked down at his hand, and seen the Masterball, he mumbled, "I wasn't dreaming..."

He threw the Masterball down and,... nothing happened, he went over to the ball and stared at it, what was wrong? He picked it back up, and threw it again, nothing. He was getting mad, this was his now most prized possecion, and he couldn't even look at it.

"Professor, if this thing is actually a never before seen Pokémon, don't you have to know it's name, I mean, to call apon?" Mary asked, "Even I should know that."

Scott was profound, he had never even thought of that. He looked at the Pokéball for some time not knowing what to christen it.

Thoughout the next three days the camp got set to go, Professor Ryan didn't think of a name for the new Pokémon. But Steve decided to come with them, seeing as him and Becky were starting to become closer and closer.

Stay tuned for stories later from THE NEW POKEMON ... 


End file.
